


Dmc: Codex

by Kalu19



Series: Devil May Cry: Fallen Dimension [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalu19/pseuds/Kalu19
Summary: Dante can't take a break. He though that after his last mission everything would go back to normal. He wasn't expecting been a wanted man by the law because someone other than his twin brother was making trouble for him in his city using his name or a demon king trying to destroy his world using the Sparda family name.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

 

Dante felt tired, as he sat in his desk at Devil May Cry listening to Morrison. He was trying to persuade him about what a mission, one he was convinced that was of Dante’s his caliber. Lady had gone looking into a book called The Codex, giving to her by a woman called Kat who was accompanied by a guy with the same name as Dante. The thing was they had disappeared and Lady was inclined to try and find them on her own. Dante thought she was just bitter about the last mission they had, one that he took over unintentionally. He had Trish go give Lady a hand since she could get information from demons, but rumor had it someone was aiming high and it was not in the underworld. 

Then came Morrison. 

Dante had been against taking on the mission saying he wouldn't go because of a rumor; Morrison then reminded him he followed Lady when she called him. Dante remained quiet and that’s when Morrison knew he had taken the mission for personal reasons. He would always stayed quiet or ignored anything Morrison asked about his past or Lady’s. Tired of the argument Dante had gotten up tired and annoyed. 

“What is the rumor exactly?” 

“Locals keep saying that after some strange people went to an abandoned mansion two month ago strange things have been happening, it was some guy that started the rumor that the mansion was hunted by the souls of the family that was killed there. They say they were demons.” Morrison paused. “Someone has been seen around the place, scent of blood and screams at night. Did you take care of the demon that Lady called you in for? Patty said you had disappeared and that no one knew if you were alive or dead.” 

“Patty exaggerates sometimes, you know me, you can't keep me down for long.” Dante said as he played with his amulet, Morrison looked at it strangely. “I’m not going, it's probably just some punks playing tricks, I took care of the problem two month ago.” Well half of the problem but Morrison didn’t need to know that. 

“Very well but anything comes out of this is on you, I've never seen you so reluctant about a mission before.” Morrison laughed; his eyes fell again to Dante’s pendant. “That pendant you have I don’t recall seen it on you before, payment of a mission?” 

“More like a family heirloom broken in two.” Dante smirked. “The other piece is missing but can't have this laying around the place with so many thieves around.” 

“You worried of a thieve at your place? Who would even dare steal from you?” 

“You never know who has enough cojones to try.” Dante said trying not to let anything show in his tone. Every time he recalled what happened after he came back from the other dimension he got upset. 

Morrison assumed there was an inside joke to his words but remain quiet about it as he told Dante good-bye and left to return to his house. While Dante watched him leave his eyes moved to his mother's picture. Words that he had tried to suppress finding their way back to whisper in his ear. Her voice. Her sad eyes. Her warm embrace. 

"I love you Dante, I will always love my sons no matter what." 

Dante closed his eyes reluctant to accept that deep down he knew the rumor was not just that and that he had a promise he for better or for worse indented to keep. 

“What are you up to?” He whispered to himself, he really wished he could deny that he was concern, but when it was related to his family, he had learned the hard way never to ignore it. 

Dante got up taking Rebellion and walking towards the exit feeling like he had lost some battle of wills. 

Arriving at Red Grave City gave him déja-vu more than he was willing to admit, 2 months ago he had been in the city with Lady over some demon she couldn’t defeat on her own, turned out it was not just one but their entire past crashing down on him. Dante never told Morrison what happened, never even mentioned anything of his family, but he had though it was time he mentioned some details now that his doppelganger was around. 

It was so early in the morning there was no one around; just the way he planned it. Morrison had been right, he was reluctant but not for the reasons he might have thought, family business had always been his worst missions and returning to the mansion only meant he was concern about what his brother was up to. Something he had even told Trish to let it be. 

After walking a few minutes, the mansion came into view, always pulling him back to a past he could all but forget. He couldn't believe he had return to the place after last fiasco; but then again knowing that his brother was finally showing his tail was something to be concern about. Vergil would never let himself be found unless he allowed it. 

Or gave you the invitation. 

“I hope you aren't planning on opening another portal because that will strain our already broken brotherly bond.” Dante whispered to himself as he looked around feeling the presence of something nearby. He smirked taking out Ebony and Ivory expecting to be some lower trash demon. 

He was wrong. 

Dante’s eyes went wide realizing what was coming his way, he all but cursed as he got out of the way of the rampaging horse that ran his way. 

“Didn't I destroy this thing years ago!?” Dante yelled frustrated. “I guess there was more to the rumor than Morrison knew.” Dante remained surprised. “Are demons from the past coming back here too?” He started to remember the portal the mansion hid beneath, it was still a question he never got to ask Vergil. 

He turned pointing Ivory to the new presence he had picked up, but after a second, he recognized it for what it was and lowered his weapon. There was no mistaking his bloods uneasiness and yearning, his demon heritage would call its other half like a moth to the flame. 

“If you had kept up with your lineage, you would known there was never just one timesteed, but research was never your calling.” 

Dante’s eyes fell to his twin, proud and lethal, a presence that demanded submission and respect. He didn’t seem bothered at all that Dante had found him, that made Dante sure Vergil had expected him, nor about the wild stallion running around them. No hellos or introductions, not that it was needed but it seemed to Dante that they both fell back to a routine whenever they were together. 

“Never took you for a horse rider.” Dante turned to him. “Did you summon that thing?” 

“Why is making assumptions the only thing you are good at?” Cold as steel, how Dante wish he didn’t feel nostalgic about his brother's voice. 

“Don't belittle me Verge, you making so much noise that the locals are coming up with wild stories.” 

“They aren't wrong to call it wild.” 

“Wow.” Dante stared at Vergil in shock. “Remind me how many years did you spend over there? It made you learn to have a sense of humor!” 

“May I remind you that if Geryon goes down to the city it can turned disastrous?” Vergil wasn’t even looking at him. 

He was not worth that much. Not on his brothers' eyes. Fire could never melt that ice. 

“You care about the city?” Dante wanted to ask why Red Grave of all places but remained quiet about it. 

“No, but you do.” There was something in his tone that made Dante think his brother was making it sound like. “You care about THIS city.” Vergil took out Force Edge making Dante snap back as he recalled Vergil’s last visit to his agency. 

“You know I still have a bone to pick with you for stealing my weapons.” 

“You can't call stealing what was never yours, brother.” Vergil told Dante as he walked towards Geryon. 

“Bullshit!!” Dante followed him as he yelled taking out Rebellion. The sword already whispering sweet promises for blood. 

“Did you defeat Beowulf?” Vergil asked calmly as if he was not trying to take down a demon horse, but if Dante was honest the demon was easy kill for Vergil. He was studying it. 

“You stole my kill!! I practically gave you the demon in a silver plate!!” Dante retorted back as he lay down Rebellion on Geryon, stopping the horse from trying to run him over. 

“You let him escape, a mistake that cost you the demon arm.” Vergil blocked a kick from the wild stallion not even looking at it, his eyes fixed on Dante. 

“What's your excuse with Force Edge? Remember I won that fair and square from beating your sorry demon rising tower ass.” Dante faced Vergil, waiting to see his upset face at his comment. 

“I assumed you realized I was the superior owner, since you never came to claim what you foolishly believe was your birthright.” Vergil’s cold eyes met Dante’s and he could feel his soul almost cut from Vergil’s sharp words. A shiver ran in his spin, his demon wanted to rip him to shreds and proof his power, Dante was sure Vergil’s demon was just as thirsty. 

“You are a horrible brother.” 

“I can't say any better about you.” 

So many things he wanted to ask, to say, yet anger and betrayal got the better of them and what was left was always ice-cold indifference. Blood and steel were what made them reach any understanding. It was toxic. 

Addicting. 

Obsessive. 

Both jumped out of the way as Geryon passed them right between them, full of rage, using its power of time to get the twins paralyzed, unfortunately it did not know who its opponents were. 

“We can settle that later; we need to get this power horse tamed.” Dante said looking around the area. “Unless, this was you're doing then I can just make you fix this problem on your own.” Dante was testing the waters. 

“We both know you can't make me do anything, Dante.” 

He knew but it was always fun trying to bring his power-hungry ass down to his level. 

Vergil slashed the demon on its side when it came at him, making the horse fall and smash a hill nearby. 

“Why are you even here Verge? Of all places why this place?” Dante asked yet Vergil ignored him. 

“This demon was summoned to the human world, there seem to be an opening somewhere that’s alloying passage.” Vergil explained. “I've been tracking some of the demons but it feels like it’s a game.” 

“Summoned by who? It would take some strong power to pull this.” Dante remained looking at Vergil as if stating he won't be fool by his explanation. “I just know you are involved in this mess.” He looked back at the horse and all but ran. “Shit, is that a rift to the demon world!?” Dante said as he saw Geryon going in the rift and disappearing from the human world in seconds, the rift was closed. 

“Interesting.” 

“Care to explain? Cause I missed the part where this was supposed to be an experiment.” 

“My time is precious Dante; an explanation is futile.” Vergil said walking towards were the rift had been, he was stopped by a concerned Dante. 

“Oh no I'm not letting you near the demon world, not on my watch.” He fumed. “You said it yourself someone is playing some game this could be a trick to lure you back in.” 

“That is why I will follow the trail, besides since when do we coward before the enemy?” His voice full of disdain towards Dante’s assumption, thinking he would be so weak to fall. 

Dante held his ground against Vergil. “We never dealt with the culprit who did all this shit to us.” Dante tried to remain calm but he just couldn’t do it with Vergil. When he had let himself believe he had Vergil cornered everything went to hell, a mistake that he was not willing to try again. “This isn't about pride Verge, even Sparda had trouble tracking him down.” 

“Your concern is unnecessary.” Vergil turned to leave. 

“Look around you, our past says otherwise.” Dante whispered but knew Vergil would hear it. 

A long time ago Vergil would have thought that Dante’s reaction was abnormal but after his time spend recovering in the other world, he understood what once was out of his reach. What he learned during that time he would honor it and have it tested. 

His own way. 

“Dante.” He gave him his most serene expression. Calming down the urge to pierce him with Force Edge. “I heard a demon that was once Argosax's right-hand man has appeared in Vie de Marli.” He looked away as if the information was a casual thing. “I can take care of it on my own, but I have my own agenda. I believe our enemy has slipped, a mistake that will cost him.” 

“Argosa’x?” Dante struggled sometimes with demon names. “Oh the demon we took care of with Sparda?” He knew Vergil would not confirm it, but he was concern about where this little talk was taking them. “Why are you mentioning this now?” 

“And they call you Legendary.” Vergil scoff annoyed as he left, expecting Dante to follow. 

He wasn’t wrong…


	2. Mission 1:  Arrest

Mission 1: Arrest 

 

“The man who lies asleep will never waken fame, and his desire and all his life drift past him like a dream, and the traces of his memory fade from time like smoke in air, or ripples on a stream.”  
― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy 

 

The city was vivid, people up and down the streets. A casual Sunday full of energy. 

Full of opportunity. 

And a chance for chaos to erupt at any moment. 

It had been two days since a stranger with a mask on his eyes took over the news and gave everyone a moment of panic, a stranger telling them that the human world would soon perish under the Sparda name. 

He had just returned from Vie de Marli, taking care of a fire demon. He only had a chance to clean up, eat the pizza Morrison had send over for him as a thank you for checking out a rumor that was going around Red Grave City. Of course, he left out the part where he didn’t catch the demon horse or that his brother was part of the rumor. But it seemed that things were getting complicated as time passed. Morrison had tried to track the stranger but came back with no results. He called Lady and that was when things seemed to keep moving forward. 

There was no information on Kat and the other Dante. 

It was already strange that someone who was involved with demons had the same name as Dante. For him it was connected with the other dimension, for Lady it was just hocus-pocus. 

He couldn't blame her; it took him many troubles and hits for him to accept the truth while he was in the other dimension. Secretly he still had a hard time with some details, but he kept that to himself. Personally, Dante felt he could have used a little vacation after what he went thru a few months ago. Lady still asked him about it but Dante only mention what he felt would not open gates for more questions, so he also didn't mention anything specific on Mary. As much as he wanted to put it behind him a part of him stayed in that dimension and he considered his time there had meant something whether or not it was about him bringing his brother back or not. 

That dimension changed him. 

Dante had met up with Lady while she had been out searching for information. 

“Are you listening to me?” Lady asked him anger showing on her eyes. “We still have no clue on Kat and Dante, it's like they disappear from the planet.” 

Or that they don’t exist in this world was what Dante had been thinking for a while since he reunited with Lady. 

“You know we can't keep calling him Dante, it's confusing.” 

“I’m already feeling sick there are two demon hunters with the same name, what do you suggest we call him, Red, D?” 

“Donte.” 

“You can't be serious.” Lady looked at him trying not to let a small laugh crawl up her throat. 

“I'm older I get the name; he can have what's left. He looks like a cheap imitation anyway.” His voice had a playful tone to it. 

“You really calling him Donte?” 

“It has a swing to it; it stays till we settle this.” Dante smirked at Lady who rolled her eyes. 

“Dante this has to be connected to how you got stuck in the other dimension, after all you never found the real culprit did you?” Lady bite as he looked away. 

He had; he was sure, but he was not going to tell her that yet… 

“Ok, ok let's just take some time to think what we know till now.” He stared at the book she carried. “What do you know of that book? What was it called again?” 

“The Codex.” 

“Where did you get it?” 

“Are you going to talk about your last mission?” 

“Why are you like this, fine look the demons we took care off didn’t look like they were here like they normally are, they seemed focus on looking for something.” 

“Yeah I noticed, they weren't even paying attention to us.” She said looking around. 

“That's because they aren't from around here or the demon world for that matter.” Dante and Lady turned to see Trish walking towards them. In her black leather glory, shades covering her eyes. “Trust me it's been an interesting find.” She smiled at them. 

“Look what the demon world dragged in, you finally showed yourself? I thought we lost you.” Lady’s tone was sour. 

“Chill, it takes time to get the good ones to talk.” 

“What do you mean that the demons aren't from the demon world?” Lady asked trying to get back on topic. 

“Not ours.” Trish reply as if it answered everything they questioned. To Dante’s amusement it did. “Dante what were you doing on Dumary?” 

Dante took a deep breath. 

Fucking demons! 

“I was taking care of something, small job nothing big.” Lies all lies but he kept his cool he was not ready to tell them about his little reunion with Vergil yet. 

“Really?” Trish knew he could feel the accusations on her eyes. 

Lady’s phone started to ring and she picked it up, her eyes looking troubled. “Morrison?” She questioned out loud looking at Dante who took her phone. “Hey!!” 

“What is it?” He asked ready to get away from them. 

“You need to…” Static started. 

“Hello Morrison?” 

“Trouble… stay away… Devil May Cry.” The call stayed in static and was disconnected to Dante’s displeasure. He turned to Lady and Trish feeling a slight worried. 

“Looks like something is happening back home, I’m going to take a look around, you two stay and try to find Kat.” He told them as he walked away not giving them a chance to argue. 

Or more like ran. 

He was going to get it from Trish later even more so when she told Lady. He smirked looking at Balrog with the corner of his eyes as he switched Rebellion. He was finally compensated for his stolen devil arms and even got a little more information that concerned him and Vergil. 

Yamato’s shards were still scattered from the time it was broken and it had been used by some demons. He had been surprised, his brother not that much. 

When Dante arrived back to his place, he started feeling something was wrong, the air felt dirty and the people had a weird scent to them. 

He cached himself on that thought. 

Normally his abilities would remain dormant unless he called to them, why was he picking up scents like a hound was a troubling question. 

Something was wrong. 

He reached the corner of his home and had to stop. 

“What the…” 

The door had been torn out and broken. 

Dante’s eyes slithered; he was angry. He ran inside, it was a mess and yet somethings were missing. He moved around carefully with a quick glance he saw his mother's picture was gone. He took in a breath trying to calm down then he saw the door to the basement destroyed and he all but lost his composure. 

He ran in looking at the mess and to his distress he did not see what he had sought. 

The devil arms were gone. 

“Oh boy, this could get ugly…” He said as he pulled his hair back in worry. He was sure the devil arms had not been activated so there was a possibility that whoever took them did not know what they were or they did and knew how to handle them. Something that even Dante couldn't believe considering they were annoying to get under control most of the time. 

“Trish and Lady are going to hang me and this isn't even my own fault.” He left and saw the phone disconnected. He connected the line again and tried to call Lady. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey it's me, Lady listen the place is a mess...the devil arms are gone…” 

“Dante get out of there now!! Morrison called me, you're in trouble.” 

“Yeah no shit.” 

“Listen get out of there and keep out of sight I’m on my way, don’t go near the…” 

“Hello Lady?” Dante asked but the line went off and so did everything else. Someone cut the lights. “Are you serious!?” 

Dante heard commotion outside the building and head out to see what was going on. 

“I swear if any of you had something to do with this I will…” He felt silent at the sight before him. Almost 4 cars of policemen were station in front of his building including an FBI van. 

“Dante you are under arrest for murder.” 

“This has to be the biggest joke I have ever heard in my life.” Dante whispered to himself trying to hold a laugh. Oh he was guilty of murder just not the type the law would slam him for. 

“Now what conspiracy is this?” He joked. “I hope it wasn’t you guys that did this mess, or else I hope you have enough to cover for all the damage.” and the hellhole you will be in if the demons awake from their slumber. But that he kept to himself. 

“Drop your weapons and come out with your arms up.” 

“Can I see a warrant?” He smirked. 

“This is your last warning.” 

“Oh will you be amazed when you shoot me.” He sigh, he had Rebellion on his back and his twin guns. He must look like an assassin to them. 

Then he heard the wind going wild around them, a helicopter was nearby and release smoke bombs all over the area. 

“Now this is a show.” He yelled looking up at a familiar face. “Never thought you had the balls old friend.” 

“Get your ass up here now Dante, you're in enough trouble as it is.” Morrison said knowing he didn’t need to yell Dante would hear him just fine even with all the noise around them. Dante laughed and jumped up to the moving copter with ease and came face to face with Morrison. 

“Tell me what kind of twisted mission you got for me that let to this mess.” He said looking around. 

“I didn’t, you did.” 

Dante looked at Morrison confused but the reveal came at the small screen Morrison held up for him. Showing the news, a man killing an entire family with twin guns very familiar to his own. He had a red and black coat, and silver hair. 

A name flashing red in the news tittle. 

Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys, thank you for reading this little mess. poor Dante can't get a break. so as you can already tell this has to do with Dmc storyline it's like a crossover and yes devil may cry 5 will show its fangs as you can already tell :D  
> thanks again for the support!


	3. Mission 2: Morrison

Mission 2: Morrison 

 

 

Dante looked out the window of Morrison’s hideout. The city looked the same, people minding their own business going on there day to day. 

And then there was the news. 

A man with white hair, twin guns and black with red coat killing a family in the middle of the streets in pure daylight. The man's name read the headlines as Dante. 

Oh, he knew that people with a grudge against him would be calling to state it was him. The demons around the area must be having a field day with this. But to anyone who knew the truth, they would say he looked nothing like Dante, similar yes, but never the same. 

Only one person had that tittle. 

He only had one copy. 

One twin. 

After Morrison got him to the helicopter, they flew to a nearby area he owned. Told Dante to stay hidden in the room while he waited for Lady and Trish, as Morrison tried to understand the information Dante gave him on the way to the hideout. Dante laughed at recalling Morrison’s face when he told him about the duo with the sibling's name and how it was related to a mission it seemed it was all but over. 

He sighed at the thought of the demon arms. Getting them back was going to be a pain, he be lucky if no demons figure out that they were gone. He only had Rebellion, his twin guns and Balrog with him, but they were enough to go to hell with. 

Dante. 

He flinched at the voice. 

There was no one in the apartment at the moment; there was no demonic or human presence around. He didn’t give it the attention it seeks by answering. 

Come out Dante. 

People kept walking, so the voice was not outside. His eyes kept moving around the apartment, his arms still cross in his chest. He knew who was trying to bait him, but he had promise to keep his cool and not jump after him unprepared after all the first time did not go so well. 

The door opened and in came the man who at this point was all but done with the weird stuff around Dante. 

"What a joke, they think they can arrest you." Morrison said as he sat in the chair near Dante. 

“Gotta say I would pay good money to see them try or stay after you show them the horror show you keep under human flesh.” Morrison took a huff of his cigar with a small hint of a smirk. Dante didn't take his words as an insult after all he was right; the demon hunter was only half human. 

"Well in all honesty, is not like I will make a scene against them, but they wouldn't understand my side of the story." Dante smirked. "Or why I'd take some of them out in a millisecond." 

"Recognized someone?” Morrison asked casually. 

"Demons would never miss this opportunity but don't worry I'll give them a visit after I get back on track." 

"Dante, who side you think this guy is on?” 

"Hmm, I wonder myself." 

Morrison gave Dante a strange look; the guy seemed to keep something to himself. He was too calm looking outside the window but something in his eyes told Morrison that he was analyzing something. 

“Trish asked me if I knew about a place called Dumary.” He saw it. It had been a millisecond but he saw Dante’s eyes gave the information some thought. “Strange place but not so secluded like Fortuna.” 

"Morrison my friend, we have known each other for a while." Dante turned to look at him. "So I can trust you to keep Nero out of this, for as long as you can." 

Morrison understood whatever was going on was bad enough for Dante wanting to keep the boy away hidden from stranger danger. "If the boy is all you told me, he won't stay still Dante and I can't go against someone his caliber." 

"Give him something to keep him occupied." Dante knew that if Nero found out he would be a victim to his bringer. Damn boy had a temper. 

"You’re standards?” 

"At the moment I think I hit the jackpot so anything else should be easy money for him." 

"Shouldn't he come in handy?” 

"He isn't a weapon and I don't want the enemy to find him." Dante didn’t want them even to know he existed. He wasn’t so sure how Vergil felt about the boy yet, it was a topic he had not had a chance to get into fully even during their trip to Dumary. Dante tried to ask but Vergil had never been one to open up. Still he knew he kept taps on the boy, after all he had Yamato. 

To Morrison, Dante seemed lost in thought for a moment and made him nervous. 

“You worried about this mess?” 

“Morrison, don’t trust anybody. Find a way to make sure it's any of us.” Something troubled Dante about his new enemy to the point he just wanted to get over it the old fashion way, yet he found himself doing this mission the Vergil way. 

Patience is a virtue Dante. 

He smirked remembering his brother’s words; he had never been one for patience. True he had mellowed down a bit but he liked to speed things his own way. 

The door opened and in came Lady looking like she ran a marathon. Her jumpsuit biker cloths were already full of dirt. She gave Dante a look of annoyance. 

"You know if I sell you out, I'll be set for years." She told him taking out her shades. 

"And miss out on all this baby? Nah, not worth it." 

"As horrible as that sounds.” She lowered herself to his level. “Don’t worry I won't, you still got family business to work with that I want no part of." 

Morrison perks up at this but Dante didn't look his way, his eyes were fix of Lady, a silent war between their eyes. 

How she loved to test him, but he knew this was Trish’s doing. 

"Listen Lady, I need to mention something…" 

"We need to get to Kat and Donte, but you won't have it easy to move around." Lady said walking towards the window. "Lucky for you I think we can fix you up a bit." 

"This sounds so familiar it’s disturbing." Dante whispered as he recalled Mary's idea to travel to Mallet Island. "Let me guess you found black for my hair?” 

"A new coat your welcome." Lady said giving him the black coat and taking out a black wig. “Trish sends her regards.” Lady said smiling as Dante looked upset, he understood the inside joke. 

"I can just walk around and scare them by triggering." Dante mentioned not happy about it. 

"Do you have enough money for a new identity? Or does your wallet only have enough for one pizza box?” 

"Just as savage as always, nice to know you haven't lost your touch sweetheart." Dante moved to the bathroom. 

"The son of Sparda ladies and gentlemen, real horrors flick." She said turning around. 

"You know Lady, if you give him a good reason he might be." 

"There is always someone that could beat him in that department." She whispered and Morrison questioned her with a look. 

"Family member?” 

"More like another side of the coin." 

"So, Donte…" 

"We needed something funny in this, besides we can't call them both Dante." She laughed as she added on a more serious tone. "So, it seems the family wasn't as human as the news said." Lady told Morrison knowing Dante could pick up on her voice easily. Dante came out with his new coat but left the wig in the bathroom. Lady smirked. “Party pooper.” 

"I could tell that much, but why the commotion?” He wasn’t looking at Lady his attention was on the small window in the room. 

"Maybe attention?” Morrison asked. 

"On him or me?” Dante said looking at a police car pass them by. 

"Here is the weird part, the demons never showed, the human flesh remained. That’s why it caused such a problem." 

"Possession? Haven’t had that in a while." Dante commented but his voice seemed far away, he was still looking outside the window. 

"Looks like Donte has been busy, there are other hits mostly in very well-known areas." 

"Any patterns?” Morrison asked holding one of the documents Lady was seen. 

"Same kind of demon it would seem." Lady told him as she kept reading the files Morrison passed her, snuck from the police department. 

Lady stopped as she glace at Dante, something was eating him inside. He was too calm, his eyes far away in though. 

“Isn’t weird we haven't crossed paths not even once this entire time?” She asked. “Could they be using a portal?” 

Silence from Dante. 

“What's going on?” She had snap. “What has you looking so out of it.” 

A few seconds that Dante did grace her with his attention, Lady shiver, his eyes were cold if she had not known it was Dante, she would have questioned which Sparda twin was on front of her. He must had catch himself on his reaction cause the coldness was gone. 

"It doesn't feel like your normal portal or gateway to hell. But I feel my demon half steering, it's been restless.” 

“Why would it have you so concern Dante?” Morrison had kept quiet but he had been analyzing the half demon hunter. 

“It only gets this way when…” Dante stared at Lady and moved his eyes to Morrison unsure how to explain it, then again, she had seen him in his worst and they share history. Morrison in the other hand knew little about his story. “My brother is near.” 

Lady understood; Morrison was not giving hints about any of his thoughts but remained calm. 

“So it's like Nero.” He said as both of them gave him confused expressions. “When you found Nero you mention his devil called yours, like a slight pull.” 

Dante’s eyes widened in the realization to what Morrison said. 

“Dante?” Lady asked worried as he pulled himself away from the window taking Rebellion and his guns. Then looking at Balrog that he had hidden in a corner. 

“Lady go meet up with Trish first I’ll join you after I clean up here.” 

“Here?” Morrison asked worried. 

“Yeah a police car has passed 3 times already and it’s not human scent.” 

“You sure?” Lady felt concerned as she eyed suspiciously at Balrog. 

“Yeah take Morrison with you so he can leave without any trouble.” He turned not waiting for any of their explanations and jumped down the building and into an alleyway. He could feel demons nearby but that was not what he was after if not the voice that kept whispering in his ears, a constant echo ever since he was left alone in the building after Morrison left him to go call Lady. He noticed they couldn't hear it; it was just for him. Dante smirked as he came face to face with two police officer. 

“Good day gentlemen.” Dante stopped looking around. “Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have time to play today.” 

Ebony and Ivory were taken out as the demons let the human flesh burn away to reveal themselves. “That's just nasty.” They jump forward but Dante shot them before they could touch him. “Again, lesser demons I've never seen in this area before.” 

Danteee. 

He looked up as a horde of demon came at him at once. He moved out the way as he shot each and every one, but they weren't stopping, more kept coming. Eventually they crowed him so much he had no choice but to move to the streets and then panic erupted. He kept his concentration on the demons rather than the civilians that were screaming and running away, the demons tried to harm them but Dante would not give them the chance. It was easy to take care of these demons with his bullets. 

Too easy. 

“Oh now they have shields?” He mocked the new skeleton like demon. “What part of hell did you crawl up from?” He started to hear the sirens nearby. “Shit!” He took out Rebellion and shattered the enemy shield as fast as he could jumping up a building to get out of view. But as he looked down the demons decided to ignore him and go after the humans. 

He knew it was a trap. 

He still went back. 

He had to double jump as a missile almost hit him. 

“Hey wrong demon!!” He yelled at a smirking Lady with Kalina Ann on her arms. 

“Sorry hard to tell them apart sometimes.” 

“The police are nearby you should go I got this.” 

“Nah, in any case I’m a victim.” She told him in a sweet voice as she knifed a demon close by. “A damsel.” 

“In what fucking way!? You’re more of a demon than me.” He used Stinger as he kept an eye on Lady. 

“Be careful I might accidently miss my mark.” Her words had venom. 

“You mean you aren't right now cause I'm doing all the work.” He almost regretted saying that, almost, knowing Lady could actually kill him. Small pleasures he took as a victory. 

Lady moved Kalina Ann towards Dante but never got a chance to launch her attack as lightning blazed around them taking care of many of the demons in one go. 

“Children please.” Trish told them smirking. “Let's not lose ourselves.” 

“Finally showed up?” 

“Someone had to work.” 

Dante. 

He turned and saw it, a blur of blue and black. Taunting him. Like a shadow that followed him around. He held Rebellion out. 

“Split up, don’t let the police see you.” He told the girls as he left running after the specter. 

“Dante wait!” Trish tried to stop him but he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late update but I finally got it done! jaja also I know its a bit slow but I need to set everything so you don't get confuse with the plot. thank you for the support! hope you enjoy the chap :)


	4. Mission 3: Echo

Mission 3: Echo 

 

Dante ran feeling the heat of his anger on the tip of his trigger. He needed to applaud the guy the only two demons he had ever taken seriously had been Mundus and Vergil, everyone else he maintained a playful tactic. But then again, this enemy had similarities to his bloodline. Vergil had admitted to not taking him lightly, Sparda had been concern over their safety. The demon rebel was actually concerned for his half human sons. 

Dante kept seen the grey silhouette taunting him to try and catch him; he turned in a corner and came face to face with two police officers. 

“Freeze!” 

"Gentlemen, you can turn away with your pride intact." He tried to keep his voice calm; he was in a hurry he had no time to lose. 

“You are under arrest!” 

Dante took a deep breath. "Well I could knock them out, that won't tarnish my reputation." 

Dante moved forward trying to make his hits as gentle as possible, that way he wouldn't kill the humans. He tried hitting them in the back of their neck. 

Dante turned as he heard clapping from behind him a man stood a top of a building near by looking down at him. The pressure around him got heavy. 

"I must say you do try but to what ends? Why bother keeping such weak creatures alive?” 

"I'm guessing this is your doing?” Dante couldn't feel anything from the man; it was like there was a void around him. "They may be weak but some humans have a little fight in them they could surprise you." 

"Heh." The man jumped down and with a flick of his fingers both men were struck by blue blades. Dante remained calm as he turned back to the stranger, his eyes holding his anger on check as he saw the dead officers in the floor. The man had a black coat with blue decorations, half his face hidden in a white mask. His white hair perfectly pulled back. 

"Does it bother you?” His voice was soft and full of wrong intent. 

"I don't tend to ask a demon his take on feelings." 

"How rude I'm not a demon, well not completely." The man smirk and move closely to Dante. "Just like you." Dante took out Ivory shooting with no remorse or second thought. This was the demon responsible for sending him to the other dimension. Why should he hold back?   
"It seems that you are destined to always use such unrefined weapons, pity I expected more from you with your reputation." The man said as he pulled himself back as if no gun had gone at him. 

"The reputation you destroyed?” Dante snapped back. 

"Did I? I didn't kill the demons in daylight in front of humans and let the blame fall on you." He gave him a cold smile. "I was however the one that helped you reunite with your dear family." 

"Let me pay you back for that disaster.” Dante took out Rebellion who was already blazing red with demon energy and used stinger against the ruthless demon. 

Rebellion met against the man's own sword. Dante realizing what happened and pulled back.   
"Rebellion has only one challenger, and it shouldn't be in your hands." Dante said looking at the katana in the man's hand. 

"On the contrary Dante, Yamato is my birthright. Just like Rebellion should be yours." The katana disappeared again as he moved slowly around studying Dante. "You’re looking for Dante I presume? So, let me give you a hint, his hiding right under your nose." He disappeared and flashed behind Dante who jump out the way flipped Rebellion and went for a second attempt this time expecting Yamato’s own defense but was met with another horde of demons. 

“Not this time.” Dante slammed Rebellion on the cold stone of the pavement releasing a huge wave of energy taking out the demons one by one. He realized he wasn't been too careful with his power, but the pressure and smell of blood was making his demon side reckless and he wanted to get this over with. 

He held Yamato closer. "Just so we are clear, I send you to the other dimension out of mercy, my last attempt of been considered to my dear brother." Dante glared at the blue glade devil. "You could've have stayed and enjoy the life that was taken from you and yet you throw it all away for what?” 

“Humans? Duty?” 

"A promise." Dante’s voice echoed around them with authority. "To be a man who would live his own life not one stolen from another." He was angry. "But you who gave yourself to your devil side wouldn't understand that." 

"Well I don't have a human half like you, you are weaker." He smirked trying to let his intention be seemed clearly. 

"I think I could argue that." Dante said smiling as he leaped with demon strength towards the half demon. 

Dante was so fast that he couldn't block on time with Yamato sending him flying back to a wall. Dante flipped around Rebellion going for another hit this time however he was prepared and held Yamato out. 

Dante expected it and send Rebellion flying with Roundtrip as he took out Balrog. 

"Trickster!” He yelled moving himself behind his adversary. "One!" He kicked him from behind, he blocked. "Two!" A low blow send him twirling down as Dante took Rebellion out of the wall it had stroked and changing it with Balrog went down with Stinger sticking his enemy right in the middle.   
The attack caused a ripple around them. A blue energy surrounded Dante as he realized it was a Doubleganger. He felt a presence behind him and rushed to attack. 

A light was surrounding him. 

Then it was not a man standing there but a young girl. 

Patty. 

Dante’s eyes widened. 

Fear at his heart. 

He triggered pulling his wings out to stop and pull back as fast as he could. Hitting the side of the building as it crumbled on him clashing down as his demonic power hit his surroundings. 

Police sirens. 

Yells. 

Voices. 

He got up unharmed by the ruble. His human form returning as he dared look behind him to find Patty in the floor. Her pendant was shinning as a form of protection. She was shaking her eyes full of fear. 

At him. 

He had almost killed her. 

“Patty…” He couldn’t find the right words his mind clouded by a haze. He walked towards her slowly trying not to scare her; reaching her he took a deep breath. “What are you doing here!?” 

It seemed that his words snap her out of her silence. Her eyes fixed on Dante. 

“I, I saw the news.” The teen said refusing to move her eyes red from tears, she kept her head high. 

“And you just decided to run all the way here for that?” He had to try to keep his voice calm. 

“I… I…” She kept trembling. 

“Patty I almost…” It was hard saying it or maybe it was just difficult to accept he had let himself get so involve with the enemy he failed to sweep his surroundings. 

“Dante!” Trish called him as she came down from a building. She looked between Patty and Dante and seemed to understand what could have happen; before she could say anything, he heard the cars, the doors opening and closing and stopped her. 

“Get Patty out of here.” He said turning. “Ill deal with this mess just go.” 

Trish nodded and helped Patty up who was still shaken. “Come on we need to go.” But Patty stayed frozen, her eyes fixed on Dante’s back. 

“I don’t want an apology you jerk!” She tried to be loud but her body was still shaking. “Give it to him tenfold.” She told him not looking away from his eyes. He gave her a smile. 

“You got it kid.” 

“You definitely need to stop coming over to the shop, your starting to sound like a hunter.” Trish whispered. “Dante be careful.” 

“Trish wait, here take care of this for me.” He lend her Balrog, or tried to, the damn thing sent out sparks as she almost touched it. “Hey quit it, its only for a while so control yourself.” Dante told the demon weapon as it relaxed and got back to normal. 

“When did you get this? Is this Balrog!?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Dante…” 

“Later Trish, not now.” He gave her a warning stare as she huffed and left. 

He remained quiet watching them go as he walked towards the noise. The police had arrived, there were two dead policemen behind him and he was sure they would not believe his side of the story. 

“Hands on your head now!!” 

“Come on guys not again.” 

“Shall we play a game?” 

Dante glared at the sound of the demon’s voice. 

“I'll kill them and you can come to me.” His silhouette appeared behind the cops, but no one seemed to be able to see him. “Or you let them take you to keep them alive?” 

“I don’t like your game.” 

“Choose Dante, you can end this right now and fight me, all you need to do is let me kill them.” 

“You must be one of the most insane enemies I have ever met.” 

“Takes one to know one Brother.” 

He let himself appear completely calling Yamato to him, he moved his wrist on Yamato’s hilt. Rebellion was flaring; meaning Yamato was ready to give out its power. Dante closed his eyes he knew this was a trap to get him separated from the others, it would be easy to push them down using his power but it was not the right way, and what happened with Patty had struck a cord in him. 

He knew the devil meant every word. 

Dante dropped his guns and lowered Rebellion. “I'll play this game my way.” 

“How foolish, Dante.” 

“Words I have heard before and proofed wrong.” 

“Our battle will have to wait. However, I'll give you my name… you can call me Virgil." The other echoed. "The Vergil I know will tear you to shreds when he gets to you." Dante almost convince himself to let Vergil kill his double, he was sure he would enjoy the show, he then smirked to himself, he was turning a bit violent. 

………… 

Dante sat in a corner in a cell at prison. 

In solitude because he was dangerous the police had said, Dante could laugh, they had no idea how dangerous he was. They had strapped him in some kind of leather pulling his arms back and they took Rebellion and his guns. He was calm at the moment, he had given Balrog to Trish so he had not to worry about any demon mess related to his devil arms, well at the moment he still needed to find the others. 

Dante had broken the leather strap jacket with ease and had moved around waiting for a chance to get out. 

“It's too quiet.” He whispered to himself as he glanced at the small window out of his cell, it was nighttime and he was sure the show was going to start soon. The two policemen that were guarding his cell outside the door hadn't even talk for the past 20 minutes and the scent of blood he was picking out was troubling him. He knew the two guards had been taken over. Dante took a deep breath and pushed the bars apart stepping outside. 

“Alright Virgil, let's play.” 

Dante pushed the door open startling the guards but only for a second since they transform into demons the next, they realized it was Dante. 

“Sorry, no time.” He jumped against the wall taking both of them down in a sweep, and tearing the head off with his bare hands, Dante covered in blood got up and ran towards the stairs only to find the hallway crashing in on him. 

The walls had come alive. 

Dante looked around him, it all looked like a different version of the human world. The scent was full of demon stench and he was feeling his demon's power running wild in his veins. 

“What is going on, this is similar to the demon world.” 

 

He heard the roar of demons behind him, as he turned ready to fight, they were taken down by guns. 

Dante remained still as he came face to face with his new visitor who covered his face under the hood of his coat. 

“Took you long enough to join the fun.” Dante said realizing who it was. “Do you have any idea of the mess you caused?” 

“Are you expecting an apology?” He took the hood down, showing a smirk. “Cause you aren't getting one.” He moved his guns away. 

“Heh, what a punk.” Dante said as he got closer. 

“I don’t think I introduced myself before, I’m Dante, you know just to make it official.” He gestured around them to get Dante’s attention before saying. “Welcome to Limbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo, sorry it took so long but I finally got the chap out yey!!. just to clarify no Dante is not weaker than virgil, but things will be explain in the story, Dante has his reasons for pulling back. and hey Donte is finally joining the fight :D jaja. I hope you are enjoying the story now plot is getting out more. if there is something you guys are curious or confuse about you can ask me I cant spoil you the story but can help you out on the confusion. and again thank you so much for the support. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so I finally got to work on the sequel to Devil Never Gone! what a mess this is but I hope you enjoy it. the prologue was so much fun to write because it had the twins together jajaja.   
> I already have 3 more chapters done but haven't edit yet so hopefully the wait isn't long. I'll add more tags later :)   
> as always thank you for the support.


End file.
